Applications have been developed which monitor a user's sleep state. Such applications often operate on mobile devices, such as smartphones, and often require the user to place their mobile device on a mattress in order for the sleep state to be monitored. Such applications rely on an accelerometer of the mobile device for sleep state detection.
Such applications are generally limited in their functionality and convenience. More particularly, a user must remember to set their mobile device on their mattress or the application will not track their sleep state and must ensure that the mobile device is placed at a particular location of the mattress or the application will not track their sleep state.
Additionally, the hardware provided on a mobile device only allows limited information to be obtained and may suffer from accuracy issues.
Thus there exists a need for methods and systems for monitoring sleep state.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.